WHY?
by CC-2224 Commander Cody
Summary: it is the last day of the Clone Wars... not that Commander Bly or Aayla Secura would know, they have other things on their minds.


**A/N: This is the first book I have written and actually published for others to read, please review and give me any feedback to help improve my style and abilities, I decided to start off with a quick story to see what people thought of my work before I start something more lengthy. Hope you enjoy peoples :D**

WHY?

My designation is CC-5052, my rank and post is Clone Marshal Commander of the 327th Star Corps but my name is Bly and I' am a soul damned to suffer. I was on Felucia when the order came, when the sun rose it was just like any other day on that god forsaken planet, how was I to know how different things would be by the time the sun set.

"Good morning Bly you ready for today?" Asked Aayla Secura with a smile and a certain sparkle in her eye, she was my Jedi general, commanding officer and lover. Oh how beautiful she was, even for a Twi'lek who were renowned for their beauty, I loved her so much and she loved me back.  
"I' am always ready for a good fight Aayla" I replied returning her smile as I picked up a cup of caf and a ration cube that made up breakfast.  
"good because I need you and your men on their A-game if we are to drive back the separatists enough for Commanders Offee, Ekria, Zonder and Drake's teams to get to the water treatment plants to stop the poisoning of the supply." Aayla said as she handed me a datapad with the briefing for today's mission.  
"Thank-you Aayla." I said sweetly as I planted a light kiss on her forehead ensuring none of my officers saw it and walked back to my tent to go over the briefing.

It had only taken me about 20 minutes to go through the mission Brief and was about to make my notations for troop positioning, armour and air support when I was interrupted by General Secura entering my tent and closing the flap behind her. It was obvious something was troubling her as she walked over and sat in my lap snuggling her head to my chest. I stroked her lekku which made her purr with content. It had been days since we had any personal time together.  
"Bly I have something I need to tell you" Aayla squeaked looking up to me with a terrified look on her face. I instantly knew this must be very bad for the fearless Aayla Secura to look so helpless and scared.  
"What is it my love?" I asked with a look of concern on my face still stroking her lekku.  
"Bly I-I- I' am pregnant and you are the baby's father" she began to cry into my armoured chest. I was astonished, afraid, happy and confused all at the same time, I was stuttering, struggling for something to say.  
"Bly are you ok? Are you angry with me?" Secura was sobbing uncontrollably.  
"No I could never be angry with you Aayla, this just gives me one more reason to protect you and ensure we end this war quickly so we can raise our children." I replied lovingly as I dried her tears and kissed her passionately.  
"I'll have to leave the order but I would gladly do it for you, I would do anything for you I love you Bly." Aayla smiled weakly and returned my kiss.

With that she regained her composure and led me out of the tent to begin the briefing, but my mind was swirling with the idea of an actual future after the war ended and the idea of having a family with Aayla that I didn't listen to a single thing that the other officers said or even answer the questions directed at me which left my officers puzzled but they didn't dare ask any questions. As the briefing ended I barked my orders for everyone to mount their transports and move out.

My Adjutant, Commander A'den commed me over our private channel to ask me what was up with me today as I mounted my BARC speeder to lead the convoy that was the 7th legion towards the last bastions of separatist resistance.  
"Sir why were you so distracted today in the briefing? Its very unlike you sir"  
"Commander A'den if you wish to keep your rank and command I would advise against questioning me or what is or isn't like me" I replied angrily and switched over to the general channel before he could reply.  
"Troopers as you know we are to assault the last few fortifications to create a distraction for Bacta and K companies to sneak through to get to the treatment plants." I barked just as some separatist artillery began pounding the camp we had vacated not an hour before.  
"looks like this is going to be a long day sir" Lt Galle chimed in from his AT-TE over the general channel.  
"not if you keep your mind on the job and keep the fire coming in once we are engaged Lieutenant" I heard Captain Tyto reply but I wasn't paying attention to the chatter anymore, my mind was still glued on the idea of the future:  
_Will it be a boy or a girl? What could I do for a job? Maybe I could be a farmer somewhere and just lead a quiet life with my wife and children? Would Aayla really give up the Jedi Order for me? FOCUS Bly you have to win this war first before you can think of this…. No way you're going to desert before the job is finished.  
_I managed to pull my mind back into the present and stop my BARC and look through my macrobinoculars and spotted what I was looking for, the droid artillery positions and a battalions worth of SBD's and clankers advancing towards us dead ahead of my column. I ordered the AT-TE's to begin bombarding the artillery positions as I dismounted and led the infantry to attack the droid formations.

The battle was in full swing, I was leading a platoon of troopers ducking and weaving between trees. I threw a droid popper into a group of B1's and fried their circuits when it went off. I raised my blaster and took down one of the SBD's before being forced behind cover by incoming fire from another two SBD's. I drew my dual wield DC-17 blaster pistols and barrel rolled out of company and shot down the SBD's and several B1's before a grenade sent me flying and knocked me senseless, I realised that at least 30 droids advancing on me ready to finish me off but my body wouldn't respond to my frantic thoughts to grab my pistols.  
_Oh god this is the end, I' am never going to get to see or hold my beloved Aayla or my child, please forgive me Aayla for I have failed in my duty to keep myself safe so we can be together…. I LOVE you Aayla.  
_I readied myself for the end with tears in my eyes but It never came as none other but Secura herself jumped into the fray her lightsaber nothing but a blue blur as she cut down each battle droid that threatened me. As my body became more responsive I picked up my rifle and shot the last 3 droids down.  
"I could sense the danger you were in aswell as hear the thoughts you projected as the droids advanced upon you" she said as she summoned a medic named Stitch over to check me over.  
"thank you love, just don't take any unneeded risks as you have our child inside of you" I said slightly sternly but also lovingly as i looked at her exposed midriff. The medic arrived and made me sit down and ran a medscanner over me as Aayla and the rest of the legion continued the fight.  
"Sir I' am afraid you have a cracked sternum and a mild concussion" stitch said as he jabbed me with a painkiller and a stim  
"Can I get back into the fight quickly doc?" I questioned in my most authoritative voice.  
"yes sir but I do advise no more explosions or flying through the air" the medic joked, patting my shoulder as he ran off to the next patient.

But the battle was already over, the droids routed I ordered the troops to form a defensive perimeter until the BARC Troopers returned with the position of the droid Armour division in the area. I was having a bit of trouble breathing but the stims and painkillers helped that. Aayla walked over to me and took me into the bushes, where she passionately kissed me and held me close with tears in her eyes.  
"don't ever jump out of cover like that again Bly, I can't bear to lose you I need you to help me raise our children." She began pounding my chest armour venting her anger and fear at losing me.  
"ok Aayla I promise you never to unnecessarily risk my life again, the rush of battle made me have a lapse of judgement, it won't ever happen again" I whispered kissing her and lightly fondling her lekku.  
"Bly I was thinking maybe we could go somewhere quiet like Alderaan to have our baby, its out of the way and peaceful yet also a very wealthy and stable planet" she said between sighs of contentment.  
"I think that's a great idea, but I think we need to get back to the job at hand, I promise as soon as we done here we will sit down and begin making plans." I replied kissing her forehead and replacing my helmet.

Together we walked back to be met by A'den and two troopers escorting him. We began to inspect the perimeter when my comlink beeped I dropped behind Aayla to answer it, it was the Chancellor who said the three words that would change everything "Execute Order 66" then the comlink went silent.  
_No this CANNOT be happening, I can't kill her, to do so would kill my unborn child who was guilty of no crime, I don't even believe Aayla or any Jedi for that matter would betray the republic. No no no no no this is wrong I can't, I won't... but I must for I' am a soldier duty bound to follow my orders even if they mean doing things id normally consider as irreproachable. What do do Bly what to do? I got about 20 seconds until A'den receives the same message and 5 minutes after that till every soldier in the GAR receives it. I'am so sorry Aayla, please forgive me.  
_it became obvious that Commander A'den had just received the message and commed me over a private channel.  
"Sir we have our orders, it is time Commander Bly" he said in a voice with more than a hint of anger and hatred.  
my conscience and my love for Aayla were screaming not to do it but the obedient soldier won out in the end  
"Ok A'den but we make this as painless as possible for her, I do NOT want her to suffer as she has earned that much." I replied barely able to control my tears and sorrow.  
the me and the three other troopers stopped behind General Secura as she watched a bird take flight from a nearby tree she never saw it coming when the four of us opened up into her back. With her last ounce of strength as she and our unborn child lay dying she sent one last message to me through our mental link "why?"


End file.
